Awakening the Plague
by Danteinfernus
Summary: Time pass as de Rune family defeated the mad Inquisitior, they were on their way to find a new home and a quest to cure their son's cursed illness. They come across the village with peace and tranquility. Until the mercenaries come and pillage the village, what will de Rune family will do? Will their son used the cursed illness again? (A Plague Tale: Innocence X Kuroinu)


**Awakening the Plague**

A wandering horse wagon with its back covered as it slowly approaching toward the unknown village. Sunny, warmer weather and fragrance scent of a large number of colourful flower beds beside a rough rocky road on each side. Accompanied by the soft chirping of the birds merrily and freely flies whether it goes.

"Hmm...Wake up, everyone. It is a shame that you will see beautiful flower beds." A driver turned his back and called out to everyone inside the cart. The driver was a twelve-year-old boy riding the horse wagon.

"Alright! Alright! Lucas! I am waking up." A female voice replied to Lucas's wake up call.

"That better! Anyway, there is a village ahead within a short time. Hopefully, the villagers are friendly toward us." Lucas gives a slight smile on his face as well as slightly worried.

"Do you know where we are?" A female asked.

"Not sure... Especially the flora... It seemed to be ...different from what I learned so far during training under my late master." Lucas was unfamiliar with the new surrounding.

To be honest, they were wandering for days, weeks or months travelling through the land in search of a new home after defeating the mad and vile Grand Inquisitor, **Vitalis Bénévent, **for almost plunging their world into darkness and madness. In his wagon cart, there are three people accompany him and they are de Rune family members. A mother, Beatrice and her eldest daughter, Amicia and younger son, Hugo are on their quest to find a cure for his son's cursed blood also known as **'Prima Macula'**.

Beatrice and his late master, Laurentius, a French alchemist had tried many ways to come up with a cure for his son but to no avail. His husband, Robert hide Hugo from prying eyes as they kept Hugo under close watch for five years. Despite their effort, the Inquisition had caught onto Hugo's condition. Amicia had watched his father executed by the Inquisition. It is a painful and heartbreaking experience but his father has no regrets on protecting the family that he loves. Inspired by her father's protective, she is willing to protect Hugo at all cost. But for now, they would rather move on toward the future after they dealt with the Inquisition and getting a cure for Hugo.

"Hey, is it time?" A young boy asked the female.

"For?" The female asked.

"Early dinner, of course. I am starving." The young boy felt hungry.

Loud giggling from the female and Lucas after hearing the young boy cries for food.

"It will be there soon, Hugo." The female assured Hugo.

"Ahhh...Amicia..." Hugo whined.

"That enough for both of you. Don't tease your brother, Amicia." Another female spoke out.

"Yes, Mother," Amicia responds to her mother, Beatrice.

"We have reached the village and it seemed to be celebrating some festive day." Lucas stopped his wagon cart as he reached the villages. He also noticed some people are preparing some festival decorations.

"Yes! Something to brighten up our day." Hugo excited to respond to Lucas.

"I wonder what are they celebrating for today?" Amicia wondered.

"Yes, I wonder…." Beatrice agreed with Amicia.

As the three family members of de Rune get off from the wagon cart, they noticed a group of people seem to decorate with ….flowers onto their houses. There is an odd way to put in but since they are in a foreign nation, they take it as their way of 'culture'. To be honest, they are astounded to see this village clean and neat unlike their homeland in France where the plague 'Black Death' occurs and the war between their own and England. Perhaps, they had to travel too far from their homeland. Not even the people are showing any sign of starvation or sickness. A perfect utopia? Who knows?

But there is something wrong with its people as their body features are … weird. They have weird hair colours such as blue, green or even pink hair. Even a young girl has white hair. Almost look unnatural compared to theirs. The body of the women featured are much bigger than normal. Even their clothes are different. They seemed to be wearing ...somewhat revealing. A few of them exposed their belly, tights or certain body parts as the four of them witness. Don't they feel ashamed of themselves being exposed to the public? Just what the world we live in?

"Did you find it weird?" Lucas felt awkward about the people in this village.

"Yes. I kinda agreed with you…" Amicia understands Lucas's observation of the village. Beatrice agreed with them as well.

"Ouch!" Hugo felt his body being knocked over by someone.

"Ow!" An orange hair girl fell down onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" Hugo notices the little girl on the ground and becomes concerned with her well-being.

"I am alright!" An orange-haired girl gets up on her feet without involving Hugo's help. Later the orange hair girl curiosity stares at the four of them.

"Who are you? You don't look seem to be local." A little girl innocently asked the four of them.

"Oh, my name is Hugo. This is my mother, my sister, Amicia and my friend Lucas. We came from France. What is your name?" Hugo introduced himself and his family members and a friend. Hugo also pointed his finger to the woman in a black dress, another woman in leather clothing, pants and racoon fur on her shoulder and a boy wearing a padded green shirt and pants.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Mell." Mell introduces herself.

"Oh, hi. May I know where are we and what are you celebrating?" Hugo asked.

"This is the village, Woodhuast. And today is the Flower festival."

"Flower Festival?"

"Oh! I can explain to you if you want but I need to go back home to help my sister for the festival." Melly replied in a hasty tone.

"Can we come along? I mean we just arrived in this village and we need shelter for tonight." Hugo requested.

"Hmmm…." Mell is thinking of whether she can bring the four strangers to her house.

"Yes, you can come along. Anyway, my sister is a good chef as she is preparing a lot of food for all the villagers to feast on. Besides, she could really need your help to assist her in preparing the food." Mell agreed the four strangers come along to her home.

"That fantastic! Mother, please..." Hugo happily replied before asking Beatrice.

"Yes. Of course. Young girl, do you want to ride with us? We can take your home if you give us directions." Beatrice offers Mell for a ride of their wagon cart.

"Really?" Mell stunned.

"Yes."

"Alright. I can take you there at my home." Mell excited replied.

"Hop in," Lucas asked Mell and de Rune family members to hop in his wagon cart. Once ready, he slightly whips the horse to move forward to Mell's house.

With Mell's direction and half an hour later, they reach a small barnyard.

"Marie…. I bought someone to help us." Mell shouts out to her sister, Marie in her home.

"Mell. You are back. Someone? Who?" Marie welcome her little sister home while curious to know who these strangers.

Marie dressed in a light purple top and brown skirts. She has the same colour as Mell but she has piggy tail hair and blue eyes.

"Hello," Beatrice said her greeting to Marie.

"Oh. I see. I did not expect some strangers. You are…" Marie was surprised.

"Oh, my apologies. My name is Beatrice de Rune. This is my children, Amicia and Hugo." Beatrice introduced herself and her children.

"And that boy is…"

"His name is Lucas and he is one of my acquaintance's servant."

"I see…. My name is Marie Conte." Marie introduces herself.

"You are alone… Where are your parents?" Beatrice curiously asked as she noticed Marie is alone in her house.

"My parents are away from the trip. I hope they return soon and safe on their journey."

"I see. I heard that you need help, preparing the food for the upcoming festival. In exchange, we need to stay for the night before we are leaving tomorrow." Beatrice volunteer to help out.

"Oh, thanks. Thinking of it, I need a lot of ham from the butcher shop as I have shortages. Can you collect it for me? As for the shelter, you can stay if you want to. More people, the more the merrier." Marie requested and allow de Rune family to stay overnight.

"Sure. I can collect it for you and thank you for letting us stay at your house." Beatrice said her thanks in response.

"Amicia. Hugo. Please stay in her house and behave yourself." Beatrice orders her children to stay at Conte's house.

"Yes, Mother." Both of them obeyed their mother.

"Good. I am leaving. Take care." Beatrice said her goodbyes to her children.

After that, Beatrice and Lucas set off to the butcher shop. Unaware for them, a group of men are watching over Conte's house.

* * *

**Early evening**

It has been two hours already and they are not back. Wondering what keeps them so long. Amicia and Marie are cooking the dishes while Mell and Hugo assist on their cooking. Until someone knocking on the door.

***KNOCK! *KNOCK!**

Young Mell naivety opened the door and someone is waiting for them.

A young man wearing a green vest and two daggers on his belt with a hunched back entered the room followed by the group of ruffians, their filthy boots dirtying the wooden floor with mud.

"...? Who are you, mister?" Mell curiously asked as she innocently tilted her head at the strangers that had suddenly disappear.

"Me? I'm Hicks…" Hicks introduced himself.

"Grandpa Hicks?" Mell thought of the young man as an old man.

"Hey now! I am no grandpa. At least, call me 'Bro', eh?" Hicks corrected Mell's mistake.

"Who are you talking to?" Hugo joined in as he is curiously to know.

"There are Bro Hicks and other men are coming to our house," Mell responded to Hugo's question.

More and more mercenaries followed Hicks into the room as he joked around. Amicia and Marie becoming concerned and quickly ran down to the door entrance as soon as their sibling talking to the sibling. The appearance of the rough-looking men drained all the blood from Amicia and Marie's face. They hadn't done anything yet, but it was only a matter of time until they did. That what Amicia's and Marie's instincts as ...indeed. Instincts as her prey told them. The mercenaries appraised all the food that had been prepared for the festival. They had in their luck - both their lust and hunger were about to be satisfied.

"Hey, girlie. Ya got any beer?" The first mercenary asked as he felt thirsty.

"Don't get carried away now, boys. This is where the three ladies and that …..rascal live. It is not an inn or a bar." Hicks reminded the first mercenary.

"Hey, I am not a rascal…." Hugo whined but caution about these grown men. He also slightly grab Mell and slowly walked back. Amicia and Marie turned back to the men who had begun to speak out and call out their younger siblings.

"Mell…." Before Marie can tell Mell to go to the back door for her escape, Amicia cut off her.

"Please leave…. Now…." Amicia threatening Hicks and his mercenaries while slowly grabbing Hugo.

"Woah! Woah! What the rush…." Hicks was surprised at how Amicia stands up on her own.

"I SAID LEAVE… RIGHT NOW!" Amicia shouts out to Hicks.

Hicks gives out his evil laugh and so are his mercenaries.

"...Ha! Ha! Ha! *gasp Eh? What a joke? Do you realise what kind of shithole you are in? Huh? But that enough talk. Boys….. Take care of them… I will come again if you are done." Hicks gives out his smug smile before ordering his mercenaries to do some evil unto them. Then he quickly left the house.

The minute Hicks left the house, the mercenaries slowly make a move toward the four of them, revealing their sick nature. Marie becomes paled and began shaking in fear, knowing there is no escape now but for Amicia, she is different. Marie noticed Amicia's face appeared to be calm yet worried at the same time. She was wondering why like she aware of any dangerous situation. Meanwhile, Amicia takes out something out of her pouch. When one of the mercenaries caught Amicia's hand, she throws the purple dust of his face.

"AHH! AHH! ZZZZ! ZZZZ!" The mercenary felt his nose being choked before he fell into a deep sleep.

"What the fuck that happen?" Other mercenaries were shocked to see their comrade fall asleep with this sorcery.

While they are distracted, Amicia immediate take out an orange flask and throw to them. Every mercenary stare at the orange flask being throws shown their curiously and worried expression. Once touch the floor, an explosion occur and set a blazing on fire.

***BOOM!**

"AHHHH! AHHHH!" Some mercenaries scream as their bodies are on fire. Those who are not caught on fire were knocked out by the massive impact from the explosion.

"Quickly," Amicia shouts out to the rest of the group before the fire is getting bigger.

"What is going on?" A mercenary shouts out after he heard the loud noise.

Two mercenaries opened the back door. Immediately, Amicia quickly used her slingshot and throw at one of them.

"**POW**

"OUCH!" A mercenary cries in pain before he drops dead.

"DAMM YOU!" Another mercenary cursed the woman who throw a rock at his friend but his fate also the same, as another rock hit his skull cracked and blood pouring out of his face.

"HURRY!" Amicia shout out as they quickly left the burning house.

"Where are we going?" Marie asked. She was astounding on how Amicia was able to pull off the dangerous situation especially she threw some magic on these mercenaries.

"NO TIME! JUST RUN!" Amicia barked her order to Marie to run away.

So the four of them quickly and ran as far as possible. Once dealt with the situation, Marie started to ask Amicia.

"What now? Maybe we should get help from the Mayor." Marie suggested.

"I doubt it will help us. My mother and Lucas are in the butcher shop. Do you where is she? Can you take me there?" Amicia dismissed Marie's suggestion and asking Marie's help to find Beatrice and Lucas.

"I take you there and thanks for your help." Marie decided to help Amicia.

"Okay. Bring me there and fast." Amicia and the rest of them are going to the villages in search of them.

* * *

**Late at night**

Amicia and the rest arrived at the villages and hide in the corner away from the line of sight. As expected, the bandits started burning houses and the villagers screaming in fear and helpless. Blood spilt everywhere as these ruthless mercenaries drawn their blade and start killing innocent villagers. Chaos is everywhere. Some chose to defend their loved one while other tries to run away from them. This is typical horror of these heartless mercenaries pillages the village for their own selfish gain. It is haywire to everyone who witnesses the slaughter. However, Amicia and Hugo are surprised to see something unexpected.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" A pink-haired girl screamed while her clothes being torn off and on the floor. She was horrified to see a huge man but it is not human. A brown muscular on their shoulder and legs with a fat belly. That beast has red eyes, two sharp pointy teeth, large ears and bald with long hair up to the shoulder length. He dressed in light green clothing.

Amicia and Hugo swallowed hard on what they had witnessed. They had never encountered this beast. Who are they? It gets worse.

"NOOOO! NOOO!" A pink-haired girl started to fear that beast and crawl away from him. That beast grabs the girl's hair and pulls off his ….. genitals. Amicia was shocked at the size of that thing while Hugo becomes curious to know what that. The beast forces the girl's mouth to suck that thing. Amicia immediately covered Hugo's eyes as it not meant for children to see.

"Hmm...Tuu...Hmmm…" The pink-haired girl slurped the beast's genitals. The beast enjoyed a minute of pleasure before releasing the white liquid on her face. Before the pink-haired girls could gasp for air, the beast force the girl's legs to spread and plunge his genitals to her womb.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The pink-haired girl scream in pain before the beast slowly raped her. Amicia and Marie are horrified to see the vile scene and shield their siblings from that.

Marie wants to get up but Amicia stopped her from doing it.

"What are you doing?" Amicia asked.

"We have to help others," Marie said.

"We can't help them. That nothing we can do for them."

"But…."

"What can we do for them? There are too many bandits for the four of us to handle. If you are captured by them, your fate will be the same as her. For now, we had to hide in the shadow to avoid them."

Marie cowed after hearing Amicia's logical comment. Amicia is right. There is no knight in shining armour to save the day. Only the survival of the fittest and that the reality.

"Can you guide us?" Amicia asked.

"Yes. I know where it is. Follow me!" Marie recovered her confidence and guide them to the butcher. The rest of them followed Marie but caution as it may have a hidden danger anywhere.

While travelling in the alley using the shadow as cover, Amicia decided to know more about these creatures.

"Who are those brown beast?" Amicia asked in a soft tone to prevent detection from bandits.

"They are ogres," Marie responded.

"What? For real?" Amicia was shocked by these creatures.

"How come you never heard of it? Everyone knows about that in Eostia." Marie asked in confusion.

Amicia realized that they are in a sort of fairy tale world. From what she knew, that ogre eats people. Now, they mate with a human? This is seriously fucked up. She still has other questions but she needs to get out of the villages. And a shame too.

**A while later**

After stealthy and searching, they finally reached the butcher shop without anyone following them.

"Is this the place?" Amicia asked.

"Yes, that is correct," Marie responded.

"Lucas. Mother. Are you alright?" Amicia called out to them.

"Amicia, is that you?" Lucas spoke out.

"Yes, I am. We are safe and sound. Is everything alright?" Amicia felt relieved to hear from Lucas.

"Yes, we are alright." Lucas comes out of his hidden spot along with Beatrice.

"Amicia. Hugo. You are alright." Beatrice glad that her children are alive. She hugs and kisses them.

"Mother. You are alive." Hugo also felt relieved.

"I think it is time to go. More bandits and beasts are coming." Lucas warned.

"We better go now. Marie. Mell. Are you coming with us? We are sorry that your villages razed to the ground but we need to leave. Are you coming with us?" Amicia offers the Conte siblings to come along.

"Yes. We will come along. What can we help you with?" Conte siblings agreed?

Amicia slowly smiles and said: "I need you to…."

* * *

**Sometime later**

"It all ready. We are leaving right now." Lucas called out as he about to ride his wagon cart. Marie is putting some items in the back along with Mell helping.

"Come now." Beatrice quickly pack up while bringing Hugo along. Amicia followed her mother while carrying some items with her,

"Yes, Mother." Hugo responded.

All of a sudden, a group of ruffians and monsters appear and blocking its path. Some of them carrying melee weapon while other carries a torch.

"Hey, pretty! Where are you going?"

"We want to play with you."

"Our fun have not ended."

"Shit! We being surrounded." Amicia was surprised.

"Mother." Hugo hugging his mother's hand.

"It is alright!" Beatrice tries to assured Hugo.

"LET US GO!" Amicia shout out to the bandit.

"We have to help them." Marie become worried.

"Calm down, Marie. Don't do anything rash." Lucas calmly tell Marie.

"But…"

"AHHHH!" Beatrice cries when a bandit forcefully grab her hand.

"Let go of my mother." Hugo defend his mother by trying to break away from the bandit.

"GET LOST! BRAT!" A bandit slap Hugo who pin down to the ground.

"NOOOOOO!" Beatrice worried about her son.

The bandit is about to strip Beatrice when Amicia used her slingshot to hit the bandit's skull.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Amicia screamed.

No matter how hard Amicia valliant to protect her family members, more mercenaries come forward to the Amicia's group. Another mercenary grab Amicia from behind and molest her breast.

"SHIT! IT HARD TO REMOVE IT!"

"GET OFF ME!" Amicia struggled.

So another mercenary grab Beatrice and molest her vagina. "GET OFF ME!" Beatrice felt uncomfortable being touched by an uncultured man.

"You smell nice. Want to take my manhood?" A lustful mercenary take a sniff on Beatrice's body before he did naughty thing on her.

Hugo watch helpless as his family members being hurt by the ruthless men and monsters. He can't do anything to stop them unless he used his forbidden power in it. He reaches his hand and then he felt his power rushing to his veil. His face turned pale and a number of veils on his cheeks, chin and neck. His coffee eyes suddenly turn bloodshot eyes. He take a big breath and shout.

"**LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!"**

There is a sound of something popping out of the ground. Every bandit and monsters turn their attention to the sound. They also heard an unnatural sound as well.

"Oh crap!" Lucas knew it was going to end badly.

"What is it?" Marie curiously asked.

"Whatever you do, stay in the light."

"Light? What is going on?"

"Just do as I say if you want to survive. Light up the torch for me!" As Lucas went into the wagon cart to look for something.

"Okay!" Marie tries to assist Lucas as she can.

"I will help too." Mell also agreed to help Lucas.

[Play A Plague Tale: Innocence OST - The Rats.]

Meanwhile, the mercenaries and the monsters are curiously to know when they heard the ground shakening.

"You check it out."

"No, you check it out."

A sudden rush of screeching sound become louder and louder. The bandits become ghostly paled that about to happen. Rats. Not just one. A thousand. No. A million of rats rushing and swarming toward the mercenaries and monsters.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" A mercenaries screamed.

"AHHHH!"

"OH FUCK!"

"HELP ME!"

Anyone caught by these rats will slowly devour them alive. Even if they use their weapon or brute strength of the ogres from these swarms of rats, there are thousands or millions or more take it place that died. No matter how thick the armor, they will go through the small gap and devour its victims. The rats grind, tears, bite, munch their delicious meat of its victims until there is nothing to feast on their flesh and revealing their skeletons.

Amicia take a chance to distract the mercenary grabbing her by throwing the purple dust at his nose. The mercenary choked before he fell into a deep sleep. She quickly run away and leave the fate of the mercenary at the mercy of the rats. The mercenary that grab Beatrice decided to run away by pushing Beatrice and run away. Only to be devoured by the rats soon after.

But even the rats are dangerous, there is always a weakness: The Light. Lucas and Marie light up their lantern just in time. The rats scatter away from the light. Marie horrified to see the men and monster reveal their skeletons with a bit of flesh struck in their bones. Marie cover Mell from the horror of these rats.

Beatrice and Amicia immediately grab Hugo and bring it to the wagon cart. Once all aboard, Lucas whip the horse to escape the village.

"Calm down. Hugo. It is alright. They are gone now." Amicia persuade Hugo.

"Huuaa….Huua...Huuaa." Hugo take a multiple breath before he fainted. His skin become normal once his power diminished.

With no power to control rats, the rats immediately head to the village and devour the living. Innocent or not. As long they stay in darkness, the rats devour them all. Only the lucky few that stay in the light will survive.

"What should we do now?" Amicia worried.

"There is nothing we can do. Our hope is to find a new home." Beatrice gives a sad smile. She also see Conte siblings traumatized about the horror. They have to tell them their secret but for now, they hope that they find a better home.

**Author Note: Happy Halloween. Oh fuck it. I missed a day or so but still Happy Halloween. I have not considered whether to continue this series but if anyone is interested in it, maybe I continue if I am free. If you are expecting epic battle or fighting scene, then this is not a story for you. What do you guys think of this story?**


End file.
